


Blake's Misfortune

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Blake's Misfortune

The start of Blake’s day off was just like any other, getting dressed in training gear and heading out in the dark for a quick jog around the outskirts of Beacon’s campus in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of jeans. The kitten chose to run so early in the morning because hardly anyone on campus was awake yet, even the teachers, and she’d be able to get her exercise for the day in while remaining unseen in her attire. She kept telling herself that anyone could take a picture of her in this revealing outfit and use it for their own purposes, and that’s why she had to go so early. No risk of getting blackmailed over a picture or an accidental clothing malfunction.

 

Unfortunately for the faunus, when she was almost done getting through her first lap, she was able to hear the distinct cry of a Nevermore getting closer to the school. Since she had left without her weapons on her or any real way to defend herself, the young girl tried her best to hide under a nearby tree to avoid letting the grimm see her during her run, and hopefully have the beast just pass over her. What had failed to occur to her was her smell. Blake always prided herself on staying hygienic and clean even during missions with no showers for days on end, but that didn’t matter to a Nevermore that was sailing through the skies above her with a sense of smell far stronger than all tracking animals. The sweat she was working up before even taking a shower was easy for the grimm to track.

 

As she heard the beast’s cry getting closer to her once again, nearly sounding as if it was right on top of her, she tried to dart away to a different tree closer to campus. However, it was already far too late to get away from the Nevermore. A scream of pure fear and pain left her as the grimm clawed her clothing off her back, tearing her skin slightly as well. Before she knew what was going on, Blake was up in the sky, facing down towards the ground as the grimm held her by the ankles, slowly digging its way into her skin to make sure she couldn’t slip free.

 

But that was the least of her worries as the Nevermore’s cries into the air had awoken one of the teachers, quickly putting the staff on alert and bringing them outside to see a surprisingly gentle sight. At least, for now. Much to her dismay, Blake could see her teachers staring at her naked body in awe, and some in lust, as the beast held her in the sky just above the school. It didn’t help that she could feel a near searing heat start pressing between her thighs. She didn’t want to believe it! The poor faunus absolutely refused to believe this beast was about to fuck her. That refusal quickly vanished as she heard Glynda yell out an order to the other teachers.

 

“Keep the students in their dorms! No one needs to see the grimm impregnate a faunus!”

 

That was the moment everything started going downhill fast for the poor girl, especially when she realized that heat pressing between her thighs was the Nevermore’s thick cock growing longer and thicker against her. The black haired girl’s eyes went wide as she felt the tip of the massive member prod at her tight cunt, starting to spread both her lower lips and her legs in order to breed her just like it wanted. The poor girl wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as the beast pushed more and more of its cock inside of her, but nothing left her throat as she felt her stomach start to swell a small amount from the sheer size of the member piercing her body.

 

Unfortunately, the beast was only just mating with the poor girl as it forced her to mold around its cock and slowly become the perfect sleeve. As it flapped its wings, the Nevermore pulled itself back out of the girl as it rose in the air, only to pull her back up and take in more of its thick member as it dropped back down. It repeated this process over and over with seemingly no end, forcing Blake to finally scream at the top of her lungs from the pain coursing through her. That scream that left her was just another thing that sped up her downfall, bringing students to look out their dorm windows to see the faunus being used like a plaything for the massive monster and a horribly embarrassed and painful look on her face. No one bothered to keep track of how long the grimm had been fucking the student in the air like an animal, but everyone was certainly keeping track of how much of Blake’s arousal was dripping around the school like she was becoming a slut for the beast.

 

Bringing her hands to her face was all she could do in a feeble attempt to hide herself from her fellow classmates seeing her get mated by a grimm. Though, hiding her face did nothing to hide the arousal secreting from her body and dripping down onto a few windows while the beast flew around the school. Nor did it stop the students from pulling out their scrolls and taking both videos and pictures of the poor faunus possibly being bred like an animal. A voice shook the girl from her terror and embarrassment for a moment, though, hearing Glynda once again calling for the other staff members.   
  
“Get that girl down before the beast cums! Nevermores are known to impregnate any species they mate with!”

 

But it was already too late to get her down before the beast was going to fill her womb. Letting out another loud cry, the Nevermore kept with its pattern and dropped from the sky, cumming inside Blake as it fell. It didn’t care that it was filling her with the fear of death and the embarrassment of being mated by another species, though. During its fall, the beast was clearly satisfied with the girl as the sheer amount of cum bloated her stomach to looking about a month or two pregnant with it offspring already. Finally stopping its descent just above the trees in Emerald Forest, the beast let out one final cry before dropping the poor girl on her back to avoid letting all of its cum loose onto the ground and out of its new mate.

 

As Blake lay there on her back, sobbing into her hands at the reality of what just happened, all she could truly feel at this moment was the Nevermore’s cum swirling around in her womb. The thought of becoming pregnant was definitely the only thing on her mind anymore, forgetting about the embarrassment of having her school see her be mated with.


End file.
